fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Yukari
Yukari is one of the top members of the guild: The Rare Hunters as well as one member of their Brigade: the four strongest fighters in the guild. Appearance Yukari has pale, creamy white, skin with long ebony black hair that is pulled into twin tails that goes down to the small of her back. She also has fangs that are exposed when she smiles as proof of her vampirism. The fringes of her hair part in the middle, having her face more open and have longer bangs framing her face. Yukari has a visible violet left eye while her right eye is covered both by her hair and a black and red eyepatch (similar to v-13 from BlazBlue). She wears a long oversized black jacket with dark blue trim and a white crescent moon emblazoned on the back, Yukari keeps the jacket open showing her black top that stops at her midriff and short black shorts. She also has long black boots with two violet stripes going down the middle of each side one that reaches up her legs that she can convert into A.T's to use her road abilities. On her hands are black gloves that reach to her elbows; which are fingerless except for the middle fingers. Around her neck she has a choker with a silver crescent moon on top, almost like a small collar. When combined with the Murakumo armor she wears a version of Nu-13/v-13 armor though with a violet bodysuit and black armor as well as black steel swords that hover around her. Her hair is now a long braided ponytail as well. The model number of the armor she carries is know as Sigma-18. Personality Yukari has a natural, flirtatious nature. She often uses her looks and innuendos to tease many people around her and loves to leave them flustered even though she has no intentions of going through with her 'dirty' ideas. Despite that nature, Yukari is a strong leader and fighter as well as a strategist who keeps her cool in battle and uses her nature as a way to distract (mostly) her male opponents, though she does have ways of distracting her female opponents as well. She is also shown to have Yandere tendencies around Shadow. When Yukari becomes serious and done her armor she has a more serious, almost mechanical, personality that completely replaces her nature and will use everything in her power to decimate those in her way. This has been dubbed by many under her and some of her friends as her Sigma-Mode. When not in her armor, the way to tell when Yukari is serious is when the azure over her eyepatch azure opens and a red, flame like energy begins to pour out covering the eye. History Yukari once ruled over an area of FFW through fear, she even had a small group of followers who was captivated by her power and beauty by then she was always serious and called Kurohime. During her 'reign' she met Shadow who she battled and then was defeated by, it was Shadow who told her to stop being serious all the time and make most of her time in the game and enjoy life. That prompted her to end her empire and just become an average player. As she was leaving the place she once ruled she was ambushed by a few fighters that once feared her and was almost killed if not for Shadow saving her. The two were then discovered by Akira and joined The Rare Hunters at the same time. Since then, they had become partners and were the youngest to receive spots in The Rare Hunter's brigade (becoming a Tag Team Combination). After Shadow defected from The Rare Hunters and left, when she could not find him; she stayed and received their old spot as a solo member and part of the brigade. She now runs part of her guild's spy network as well as control her own crew in the guild that act almost like a fanclub. Cannon(FFW) Yukari is a member of The Rare Hunters Brigade, and is with the Guild preparing for the Guild Wars to officially begin. Weapons/Items Active (On-Hand) Nox Nyctores - Lux Sanctus Murakumo: Her weapon that she combines with to use her power, it's usually wrapped in a brown bundle that she carries with her, strapped to her back or hidden in her pocket dimension. When she calls for it, the weapon falls from above and she can use it as a large melee weapon if she doesn't feel like creating her armor. Pocket Dimension: Yukari can open a pocket dimension by using magic around the crescent on the back of her jacket. In that dimension she can store an infinite amount of objects and that is where she keeps them unless she wants to carry them to battle. Jacket: The large jacket-like cloak that Yukari wears over her outfit that keeps her semi-modest. The jacket is actually an old jacket that Shadow gave her that she had modified to fit her and her style and she keeps it for sentimental reasons as it is her most treasured item. Spear: '''When not using her armor or any other items Yukari's main weapon to use is a spear that she carries on a strap that she carries on her back. Yukari can use the staff as a melee weapon to use in combat, though she can power up an augment it with her magic and use the Spear as a projectile weapon; there are also runes written on the staff of the Spear that allows it to fly back to her hand. '''Satellites: Five small metal drones the Yukari can deploy from her pocket dimension; she also seems to be able to control them as well. The Satellites can be used for surveillance missions to gather information and spy for Yukari but they also can assist her on the battlefield by fire beams of light at enemies. The lasers have the power to pierce through most objects and Yukari can control how much damage the drones do. Air Treks: A pair of bootlike skates Yukari has to use the powers of the Thorn Road. Fiction Powers BlazBlue (Nu-13) Sword Summoner: Using either her own energy or the powers of her Nox Nyctores, Yukari can summon blades of seithr to pressure enemies and keep them at bay. The power o Sword Summoner actually controls the fabric of space as she can use it to do many things such as open rifts, affect gravity, fly, teleport, and other things. Using these powers Yukari becomes a jet black and purple version of Nu's armor and can use Nu's moveset and drives. *'Legacy Edge:' Creates a portal a short distance in front of her, which fires a barrage of swords. *'Calamity Sword: S'pins in place and calls down a giant sword from above. *'Sword of Destruction: C'harges up briefly and then grabs the opponent. She pulls out a gigantic sword from a dimension, and stabs the opponent. If the opponent is caught, they will be killed instantly. Needless (Magnetic World Fragment) Magnetic World: An offensive power that Yukari relies on both on her times teaming up with Shadow and her solo days. Using the Magnetic World she can summon a magnetic field within a sphere or around an object and either attract or repel it towards her. *'Magnetic World:' Pulls the target near the user. It is also use as a defensive weapon. *'Magnetic World Anti:' The opposite of Magnetic World, it repels the target away from the user. *'Predator Cross Solo:' The user creates 2 metallic wings and slamming it to the target while it was front of an huge object. Air Gear (Thorn Regalia) Thorn Regalia: A pair of black AT's with dark blue socklike extensions that Yukari keeps in her possession which she then switches with her regular boots in battle. She can also use magic to quickly change them or have the AT's hidden as her boots. While it is used for reaching high speeds and moving quickly in the air Yukari also uses them in battle. *'Thorns:' The signature trick of the Thornier Road. Thorns take the shape of long, thin rods of wind with pointed tips. The thorns can be fired quickly and in large numbers. *'Thorn Arrow:' A sonicboom arrow created by using the wind and her regalia that Yukari can fire by pulling the drawstring of her regalia bow. The arrow has enough force and power to pierce a person's body. *'Infinite Chain - Turquoise Thornier:' A powerful trick which requires Yukari to send energy into her AT's to charge making them inoperable for a brief amount of time. Once it is finished charging it will fire thorns rapidly in all directions indiscriminately damaging not only Yukari but that of her opponents or those around her. Yukari prefers to use his trick as a last resort since she cannot control the thorns in this state. Original Power Vampirism Vampirism: Vampirism, the abilities of that of pureblooded vampires. This power allows Yukari use and perform many abilities, as well as augments her skills and powers to a level higher than her other powers and abilities do. While Vampirism is an always active power and a deadly one it has the weakness that if Yukari goes for long amounts of times without blood she will slowly lose her Vampirism abilities. These abilities include: *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed *Regeneration (slow, but is increased when drinking blood) *Blood control/convert blood into energy *Flight *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Stamina Music Themes *Main Theme: Persona 3 Portable ost- Wiping all out *Persona 3 ost - Master of Shadow *Murakumo Theme: BlazBlue ost - Awakening of Chaos II Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Players Category:Vampire Category:Mecha Category:Darkness Category:The Rare Hunters